51 First Dates
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Candace has finally convinced Phineas that he needs to ask Isabella out on a... date. So Phineas takes Isabella on the "Tunnel of Love" ride that he and Ferb had built. Meanwhile, Doofy has built a deja vu-inator to help him undo his mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Friday, 7:00am

It was a bright and sunny summer morning in the Tri-state area. Phineas and Ferb had just woken up and were sitting up in their beds with their pet platypus, Perry, lying on the end of Ferb's bed.

"Good morning, Ferb," Phineas yawned, "So what's today's project look like?"

Ferb reached over the side of his bed and pulled out a blue print and some notes. He held up the blue print to his brother.

Phineas said, "Oh that's right. We were going to make that whole 'tunnel of love' thing for Candace. I'm sure she'll love it! I know what we're doing today, Ferb. Come on! We'll start as soon as we finish breakfast!"

As Phineas walked out of the room he glanced down at the floor to spot a coin in the carpet. He bent over and picked it up. He said, "Hey look! A penny! It must be my lucky day!"

The boys then continued on their way down to the kitchen.

XX

The two boys went out to the yard as soon as they had finished their meal and were getting right to work.

"More to the right, Ferb! Perfecto!" Phineas called to his brother who was moving a large metal beam with a crane. Their sweet neighbor from across the street, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, skipped merrily over to their backyard.

"Hi, Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"We're building one of those "Tunnel of Love" boat rides," Phineas answered. Isabella's face lit up instantly. Was she dreaming? She quickly pinched herself on the arm. Nope. This was really happening. She asked trying to hold in her excitement, "Omigosh! Really? That's so sweet! What for?"

Phineas replied, though his attention still focused on the project in front of him, "Well, Candace was telling us last night that she was really disappointed that the amusement park's "Tunnel of Love" got closed down. Now she doesn't know where to take Jeremy for a romantic date. So I figured we could help. After all, the time we helped Baljeet out with romance was actually a lot of fun." Isabella only caught about half of that. She stared at Phineas dreamily.

"Wow, that's wonderful…" Isabella cooed. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and asked eagerly, , "Wait! Are _you_ going on the ride yourself, Phineas?"

"I'm actually not sure. I mean I always use or ride whatever we make every day, but I might end up sitting this one out. I mean it's not like I have a person to ride this ride with."

Isabella's smile faded a little. She said, "Are you sure about that? There's _no one_ you can ride with?"

"Well I suppose I could ride alone, but I would just look silly if I did that."

Inside the house, the boys' big sister, Candace, was walking past the glass door in the living room when something caught her eye. Normally, it would've been the large contraption in the backyard, however, this time Candace stopped to look and listen to what Phineas and Isabella were saying. Isabella said, now getting frustrated, "Of course you would. So why don't you look RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Phineas looked up to see Ferb on the roof of the tunnel with his welding mask on. He said slowly with slight awkwardness in his tone, "Oh… Well I know that Ferb and I do pretty much everything together, but I think riding through the tunnel together would just be… well…"

Isabella was ready to rip her hair out by now."Oh for crying out loud, Phineas! Will you ever get it!" "Get what?" Phineas questioned innocently. Isabella's fingernails dug into her palms and she ran out in a huff. From the living room, Candace's jaw dropped in disbelief. She then threw open the glass door and stepped out.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was all about." Phineas questioned as he stared at the open gate Isabella had just ran through. Candace, hands on her hips, said loudly, "Oh my gosh! Are you really that oblivious, Phineas?"

"Oh hi, Candace! What-"

"Couldn't you tell Isabella wanted to go on the boat ride with you?"Candace interrupted for once completely ignoring the fact that they were building yet another super awesome thing in the backyard.

"She did? That was why she was so angry?" Phineas questioned as if it weren't obvious. Candace slapped her palm over her face.

She said, "Hasn't it ever occurred to you that Isabella may _like_ you?"

Phineas paused for a moment and then asked, "Wait. How did you know all this just happened? Candace, were you _spying_ on us?"

"Answer the question! Has that ever occurred to you? Yes or no?" Candace cried completely disregarding Phineas's question.

"Well of course she _likes_ me. We're friends-"

"I knew that was coming. By 'like', I mean 'in love with'." Candace explained condescendingly.

"Isabella's in… love with me?" Phineas said with a very blank expression on his face as if the answer was on the tip of his nose and he just couldn't see it.

"Figure that out on your own, Sherlock?" Candace said sarcastically with one raised eyebrow. Ferb, noticing the sudden look of dilemma on his brother's face, put down his welding equipment and climbed down the ladder to join him.

"So, Isabella's in love with me. Gee. Who would've seen that one coming?" Candace and Ferb both raised their hands, but Phineas didn't notice. He was still distracted. "Well, what do you guys think I should do?" Phineas asked.

Candace said, "Well why don't you ask her out on a date?"

"A… date?"

"Yea, a date."

"But, Candace, aren't I a little young to date?"

"Yes. Yes you are, but since when has age ever gotten in your way?"

"Well…"

"Come on, Phineas! You have no idea how happy this will make Isabella."

"But where would I take her?"

Ferb loudly cleared his throat and then pointed to the "Tunnel of Love" directly behind them.

"Oh yeah. Okay, Candace. I'm gonna do it! I'm going to ask Isabella out on a… date."

"Right on, bro," Ferb said giving his brother the thumbs up.

"Omigosh! This is gonna be so great! My little brother on his first date!" Candace squealed with delight.

Phineas, unintentionally straying from the subject asked, "Hey, where's Perry?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So… author's notes: Yes. This is supposed to be a **_**slight**_** parody of the movie, "50 First Dates" as you can see by the title. And I called it **_**51**_** first dates just to 'spoof' it up a bit. Thanks for reviewing! I like reviews! :) This chapter is a little shorter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Perry the Platypus fell out of a long plastic chute down into the little red chair inside his secret headquarters. He waited a moment for his little fedora to catch up and land perfectly on his teal furred head. The platypus then pressed a button on the board in front of him. Major Monogram's face appeared on the screen. He greeted, "Good morning, Agent P. Whoa! Déjà vu! Sorry, just a little moment there. I mean I feel like I remember seeing you sitting there and then I say, 'good morning, Agent P' and then…" Monogram's voice trailed off when he noticed the uninterested look on Perry's face. "Right… Well you know the drill. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing something evil- go get him." Perry saluted and headed off.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…_

Perry arrived at his nemesis's apartment window by jet pack. He then pushed his way inside only to be greeted with, of course, a trap. This one was just a cage. He looked through the bars to see the one and only Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing in front of him.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. Why how- whoa." Dr. D paused and then rubbed his head for a moment. "Sorry. I just got a sudden déjà vu moment. Have you ever gotten that before? Where suddenly it seems like you've seen this happen before? Like just now with you… in the cage… with your little hat on and then I said 'Ah, Perry the Platypus and then…" Perry again looked completely uninterested. Doofenshmirtz rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Oh never mind. But it's funny that that happened just now because coincidentally, that's exactly what my new invention has to do with." Dr. D walked over to a large, tarp-covered object.

"Behold!" He pulled off the tarp, "The déjà vu-inator!" The invention was tall and wide and had a spiral-type nose to it. Doofenshmirtz explained, "Okay, now I am, believe it or not, a person who makes a lot of mistakes in life. Yeah shocking to you I bet. I know. And well, my mistakes are normally the quick kind. Like I wasn't thinking the moment I did something and then it ended in complete chaos. For example, in seventh grade, I was trying out for the school play and I screwed up on the last line of my monologue and I said 'fart' instead of 'fault' and everyone laughed at me. And then there was the time when I couldn't think of a good comeback for this guy's insult to me. And the time I messed up that pick-up line in front of this girl. Well you get it. But with this, I can back up time by a few minutes so that I can redo things that I mess up. Doesn't sound too bad, but who know what that'll do to the laws of physics or the space time continuum or whatever. So come on, Perry the Platypus. I'm going to try this thing out and mess with people's heads. Oh Norm!"

Back at the house, Phineas and Ferb were standing at the end of Isabella's sidewalk. Phineas was holding a couple of dandelions and was wearing one of his dad's ties, which was noticeably too big for him. Ferb squirted some breath freshener into his stepbrother's mouth for him and gave him a thumbs-up signal.

"Okay, Ferb. Here I go," Phineas said. He slowly sauntered up to Isabella's front door. He cleared his throat and rang the doorbell. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro answered the door. She looked down a little surprised to see Phineas holding a bouquet of… weeds and wearing a tie that fell down just above his knees.

"Oh hello, Phineas!" she greeted, "I assume you're here to see Isa."

"Yes ma'am," Phineas responded.

"I'll go get her." Ms. Garcia-Shapiro disappeared into the house. Isabella soon appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Phineas," Isabella greeted bitterly.

"Hey! Are you still mad?"

"Not really. I'm sorry I kind of overreacted. It's just that you- never mind."

"It's that I didn't know you wanted me to ride the 'Tunnel of Love' with you," Phineas said for her. Isabella looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Actually, Candace had to explain- Ow!" Phineas felt a small snail shell hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to see Ferb signaling to "get on with it". "Nice aim, Ferb!" Phineas praised cheerfully. Ferb put his head down in embarrassment. "I'll admit that did hurt a little though." Isabella cleared her throat. Phineas turned back to her. "Oh right. Sorry. So… do you want to ride the 'Tunnel of Love' with me? Like as a… date?" Phineas asked holding out the dandelions.

Isabella had to pinch herself again only harder this time. It _had_ to be a dream. But wait! If this was a dream, Phineas would be asking her to marry him. All he wanted here was a… date. This _was_ happening.

Phineas was still waiting for a response. He took a small step back at the slightly creepy smile plastered on Isabella's face. She finally snapped out of it and she grabbed Phineas's hands and cried, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Cool," Phineas said simply. "I'll let you know when we're done with it." Isabella accepted the weeds-er- dandelions and held them close to herself as Phineas walked back down the sidewalk to join Ferb. As soon as he turned his back, Isabella, still clutching the plants close to her heart fell over backwards in the doorway.

"I think that went well," Phineas said with a tone of accomplishment.

Back at D.E.I…

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had made his giant robot man, Norm fetch him a cup of coffee. The first time, Norm accidentally spilled it on Doofenshmirtz, staining his lab coat. That was when Dr. D hit a button on his inator. "Okay. This time, watch your step, Norm."

-Beep!-

"Your coffee, sir," Norm said. The robot then stumbled on a piece of scrap metal lying on the floor. "Whoopsie daisy." The coffee flew out of Norm's hand and landed on Dr. D once again staining his lab coat. "Whoa. Déjà vu," Norm said.

"Hey! It worked! But you still managed to stain my coat. Let's try this again," Dr. D said.

-Beep!-

"Your coffee, sir," Norm said. The robot then stumbled on a piece of scrap metal lying on the floor. "Whoopsie daisy." The coffee flew out of Norm's hand and landed on Dr. D once again staining his lab coat. "Whoa. Déjà vu," Norm said.

"Hey! It worked! But you still managed to stain my coat. Let's try this again. This time I'll move that piece of metal," Dr. D said.

-Beep!-

"Your coffee, sir," Norm said. The robot then stumbled on a piece of scrap metal lying on the floor. "Whoopsie daisy." The coffee flew out of Norm's hand and landed on Dr. D once again staining his lab coat. "Whoa. Déjà vu," Norm said.

"Hey! It worked! But you still managed to stain my coat! What did you trip over- oh, oh I see. You tripped over that _other_ piece of scrap metal. Well… here we go again." Dr. D said.

-Beep!-

"Whoopsie daisy." The coffee flew out of Norm's hand and landed on Perry who was half way out of his cage. The coffee dripped all through his fur which seemed to very much bother the platypus and he looked down in disgust.

Dr. D came out from around a corner laughing. "Ha ha! That worked! Wait, you were trying to escape? Okay enough fooling around."

-Beep!-


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters. But this story overall is pretty short compared to some of my others. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Phineas and Ferb had just finished their love tunnel.

"Well, Ferb, I think this definitely reaches 'romantic' standards," Phineas said as he stood back and stared at the structure before them. They had created a whole river that went ran through the entire city of Danville within a tunnel.

Candace suddenly rushed out into the yard. She stared at the tunnel opening and a large smile crept across her lips, "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful! This has got to be your best idea ever! Jeremy and I are going to have the time of our lives!"

Phineas and Ferb looked up at her a bit astonished. "You don't think this is 'totally bustable'?" Phineas questioned.

Candace replied, "Well, normally I would think it is, because you know, it totally is, but what I want to focus on is my date with Jeremy and _your_ date with Isabella."

Phineas said, "Oh that's right. My… date. Well, I guess I gotta go over there and get her."

Phineas rushed off to Isabella's house.

"I'll go get Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed and ran off in the other direction. Ferb stayed put, not quite sure what to do now that they had left him alone. In no time at all, people were lining up to get on the ride.

XX

Phineas walked Isabella into the yard with his hands over her eyes. Isabella was shaking with anticipation. She still could not believe that this was really happening. Phineas said, "Okay. Here we are." He took his hands off of her eyes and Isabella gasped, once again, ready to fall backwards. She stared at the romantic ride in awe. She then swooned and fell back. Thankfully, Phineas caught her just before she hit the ground. This day couldn't get any better than this.

"You okay, Isabella?" Phineas asked actually looking a little worried as he held her looming over her. Isabella's eyes opened slowly and she stared up at the boy holding her. The summer sun was directly behind his head, giving him an angelic glow.

"Yeah…" Isabella said dreamily, "I'm great."

"All aboard!" Ferb called. Phineas looked up and excitedly ran over to the small dock that they had set up.

"Oh, Ferb!" Phineas called. He dropped Isabella on the ground as he ran towards his brother. Isabella awoke from her trance with a sudden thud. She felt a little angry, but she had to keep in mind that Phineas was new to all this. She quickly recovered and then ran over to catch up.

Phineas asked, "Are you sure you're okay with running the tunnel without me, buddy? I mean, I feel kinda bad that you're-"

Ferb stopped him, "You've got a lady to take care of. I can handle the dock."

"Thanks, bro," Phineas said with a large smile. There was a short silence while Phineas simply stood in front of Ferb with the smile still glued to his face. He then said quietly, "Ferb, I'm kind of nervous."

Ferb didn't say anything in reply. He simply pushed his brother into the small red and pink boat in the river. Isabella was already in the boat waiting for him."See ya', Ferb!" Phineas called as Ferb gave the boat a small push to get it going down the river.

Isabella was still trying to calm herself. Here she was- sitting on a boat in a "tunnel of love" with the boy of her dreams. Nothing could possibly ruin this day. She looked around the tunnel admiring the glowing hearts all over the walls and the cupids dancing around everywhere. It was so romantic with the exception of Buford in a diaper with little wings strapped to his back who was dancing around on the side of the river. Phineas started slowly, "So, Isabella, how are you enjoying our… date so far?"

Isabella looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the low light and amour of the tunnel. She then threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. She said, "It's wonderful."

Phineas was a bit caught off guard at the sudden embrace and he could feel his cheeks getting red, but he hugged her back and smiled.

XX

Back at D.E.I…

Perry had escaped his cage about six times and had the same battle with Doofenshmirtz… again and again and again. This time, Dr. D was far away from his inator. He was lying on the floor with Perry standing over him.

"Ow! I hurt," Dr. D mumbled. Perry had managed to give him a black eye. The platypus, thinking he was defeated, turned around to head for the inator. However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz had managed enough energy to sit up and grab Perry by the tail. He then yanked and threw Perry backwards. The evil scientist crawled his way over to the inator and pressed the button.

-Beep!-

"Perry the Platypus you escaped? Okay. Let's do this again. Try not to hit me in the eye this time," Dr. D said. Perry was getting sick of battling him again and again. It was like he was a part of some action video game that Dr. D just couldn't seem to win, so he would just keep starting over until he won. This, however, gave Perry a chance to figure out different ways of trying to destroy the inator. With that inator there, Perry would just be fighting Dr. D over and over again. The platypus kicked his nemesis in the shin and then tried to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!"

-Beep!-

"Perry the Platypus you escaped? Okay. Let's do this again. Try not to hit me in the eye this time," Dr. D said. Perry rolled his eyes. Déjà vu all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Here's a longer chapter. JSYK, I always try to keep my fics true to the show. ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Candace was in a boat of her own with Jeremy in the tunnel.

Jeremy said, "Candace, I must say. This is quite a romantic ride your brothers have made. They have definitely once again outdone themselves. Thanks for inviting me."

Candace said dreamily, "Yeah… It's great. I wonder how Phineas is doing. I'm kind of worried about him being his first date and all."

"I'm sure he's fine," Jeremy reassured. It was weird. With the kind of mood Candace was in, it didn't seem like she would be running off to go bust her brothers any time soon.

About five boats ahead, Phineas and Isabella were sitting in silence, still looking around the tunnel. Isabella smiled at everything. Suddenly, she turned her head to the front. Her eyes widened and she frowned.

"Uh- Phineas… What's with the drop-off up ahead?"

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry. That's the fun part! It's a giant whirl pool!" Phineas exclaimed happily.

"What!" Isabella squealed.

"I call it the '_funnel_ of love'," Phineas said chuckling quietly to himself. The boat came to the edge of the large funnel- like water path swirling down rapidly down into who-knows-where.

"Here we go! WHOO-HOO!" Phineas cried throwing his arms in the air. Isabella screamed, first terrifyingly, but soon changed to delightedly. The two kids laughed happily as they spun around faster and faster down through the whirlpool. It then dumped them out back onto a river of calm water with a large splash. They were a bit soaked, but a large fan blew over them, helping to dry them off. They were then on their way again.

Phineas and Isabella's hair both got pretty frizzy from that. They were both silent. They then looked at each and began cracking up joyfully. They each fixed their own hair and sat back for the rest of the ride. Isabella smiled and rested her head on Phineas's shoulder happily.

(Song time!)

The tunnel was still going. It took them all through the prettiest areas of the city; the tunnel turned to glass so that one could look out to see the beautiful view. They were coming up on the museum's garden.

"Phineas! This has been the best day ever!" Isabella gasped.

"Yea. But you know, I'm sure tomorrow will be even better. You know, as always," Phineas said, the romantic parts still going over his head. Isabella didn't seem to mind so much at that moment.

She then, took Phineas's hands and said, "Phineas, this day was a day I've wanted for a long time now and it's even better than I had imagined."

"That's awesome then!" Phineas said looking into her eyes.

Isabella continued, "Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you all these years, but was always too nervous to say."

"What is it? That I have a weird freckle on my ear? Because I already knew that," Phineas said.

"No, no. It's that… I'm in love with you," Isabella said making it sound more dramatic than it had to be.

Phineas said with a smile, "So Candace _was_ right. I'll have to tell her that later."

"Phineas, let's not get off topic here. How do _you_ feel about all this?" Isabella asked eagerly.

Phineas had to stop and think about this. "Love" for someone that wasn't in his family was a feeling he had never really explored before. Did he like Isabella in that way as well? Isabella batted her eye lashes still waiting for an answer.

Back at D.E.I…

"Try not to hit me in the eye this time," Dr. D said. This time, Perry, instead of aiming for Doofenshmirtz, went straight for the machine. A confused Doof twisted around to look at the platypus.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing?"

Perry began to push the machine out towards the balcony that overlooked the city. The needle was now pointing down.

"Perry the Platypus! Wait No!" Dr. D shrieked.

Perry accidentally hit a button. The platypus's eyes widened in horror and he gulped. Hopefully that didn't hit anything too important.

Down below…

Isabella's eyes got wider and larger as Phineas opened his mouth to give her his reply. He smiled and said, "Isabella, I think that I feel-"

-Beep!-

Isabella continued, "Well, there's something I've wanted to tell you all these years, but was always too nervous to say."

"What is it? That I have a weird freckle on my ear? Because I already knew that," Phineas said.

"No, no. It's that… I'm in love with you," Isabella said making it sound more dramatic than it had to be.

Phineas paused for a moment and his smile faded.

"What?" Isabella asked getting a little nervous.

"Nothing, it's just… haven't you told me that before?"

"No! No I haven't! That's what my biggest secret has been from you all these years! What makes you think I've told you this before?" Isabella cried getting worked up.

Phineas's brow furrowed in confusion. He said, "I- I don't know. It's just…" Phineas looked around at where they were as if their setting would somehow help his confusion. "For some reason, I feel like I remember you saying those very words before."

"Well, maybe you're just imagining things, because I've never ever said that to you before," Isabella said becoming confused herself.

"Oh… sorry…" There was a long awkward silence as the two just stared at each other for a while not knowing what to say next. Isabella shook her head and tried to get back to where they were.

"Phineas, let's not get off topic here. How do _you_ feel about all this?" Isabella asked eagerly.

Phineas had to stop and think about this. "Love" for someone that wasn't in his family was a feeling he had never really explored before. Did he like Isabella in that way as well? Isabella batted her eye lashes still waiting for an answer.

Phineas found his words and (once again) opened his mouth for a reply. He smiled and said, "Isabella, I think that I feel-"

-Beep!-

"What is it? That I have a weird freckle on my ear? Because I already knew that," Phineas said.

"No, no. It's that… I'm in love with you," Isabella said making it sound more dramatic than it had to be.

Phineas said with a smile, "So Candace _was_ right. I'll have to tell her that later."

"Let's not- wait… whoa. Déjà vu." Isabella said, her attention turning away from Phineas. She stared off towards a wall with a blank expression across her face, blinking her eyes several times.

Phineas asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry. I just got a sudden déjà vu moment there."

"Really? Huh. That's weird. You know, I sometimes actually think it's kind of fun to get déjà vu moments. It's like a real trick to the brain," Phineas said letting go of Isabella's hands.

"Phineas, let's not get off topic here. How do _you_ feel about all this?" Isabella asked eagerly.

Phineas had to stop and think about this. Did he like Isabella in that way as well? Isabella batted her eyelashes, waiting for an answer.

Phineas found his words and (once again) opened his mouth for a reply. He smiled and said, "Isabella, I think that I feel-"

Up at D.E.I…

"Perry the Platypus, stop turning the dial and hitting the buttons!" Dr. D scolded though Perry wasn't trying to due to the fact that he was having a whole fight with his nemesis on the balcony right up against the machine. The dial had been turned to fifteen seconds back.

Perry and Doofenshmirtz wrestled each other each trying to touch the inator first.

Dr. D paused a moment in thought and said, "You know, I find it kind of odd how the machine only seems to reverse time in areas that it's aimed at. I mean, it doesn't set back time everywhere else. I suppose that's a good thing, but I still think it's kind of weird. Don't you, Perry the Platypus? Ow!"

Perry gave the scientist a shove into the inator once more.

"Oh…" Dr. D groaned while rubbing his head, "Perry the Platypus, you're not supposed to shove a person while they're talking!"

A beam of light had shot out of the machine.

-Beep!-

Down below…

Phineas found his words and (once again) opened his mouth for a reply. He smiled and said, "Isabella, I think that I feel- I feel…"

"Yes! Yes! You feel what?" Isabella cried, eyes still getting bigger and bigger.

"I f-feel- I feel- I f-forgot was I going to say," Phineas said suddenly looking very distracted as he looked around the tunnel.

The smile shattered off of Isabella's face and she cried, "What! How could you forget! You're not supposed to _forget_! Phineas! We were just expressing our feelings for one another! How could you _forget_!" Isabella was practically grabbing onto Phineas's collar in aggravation.

Phineas looked lost and he turned to Isabella and said, "Sorry. What were we talking about again?" Their boat had just finished going past the museum's garden. Phineas looked out the window of the tunnel and pointed out, "Hey! I don't remember that giant dinosaur topiary out there! It looks nice!"

Isabella frowned and she gripped the seat tightly. She then took a deep breath and said to herself, "Patience, Izzy, patience."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea. I still can't write songs. XD Like I said, I try to keep it true to the series, (with Phineas still struggling with romance) so please don't hate the story just because of that. Thanks for reviewing! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the final chapter. Told you this was a short one. Thanks again for the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Back on Candace and Jeremy's boat, Candace was very much enjoying the romantic boat ride with Jeremy though she was still a little miffed with the whole "_funnel _of love" thing, she was happy that Jeremy was happy. Suddenly, her phone rang.

Jeremy said, "Wow. I can't believe you can get reception down here."

Candace said, "I can't believe that it survived all that water. Excuse me, one minute." Candace turned away from Jeremy and greeted cheerfully, "Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, honey! Is everything okay? I mean, I never got a call from you today," Ms. Flynn said.

"Everything's fabu!" Candace said in an abnormally light-hearted tone. On the other end, Ms. Flynn made a very surprised and a bit concerned face. "Well, that- that's wonderful. So anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be on my way home. I'm about five minutes away right now."

"Okey dokey, then! Bye!" Candace said and hung up her cell phone.

Jeremy asked, "Anything wrong?"

She turned to Jeremy and said, "Nah. My mom's just going to be home in five minutes."

Candace smiled silently until the realization swept over her. Her eyes shot up and she cried, "Oh my gosh! Mom's going to be home in five minutes and this whole tunnel is still here! This is going to ruin everything! My date! And Phineas's date! I don't want her to ruin Phineas's first date!"

"Calm down, Candace. Just call your mom back and tell her that."

"Right, right, right!" Candace said quickly. She pulled her phone out again. However, she did this so quickly that her phone slipped right out of her hands like a bar of soap and into the water.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Candace screamed as she watched the pink phone sink down to the bottom of the river. The light slowly blinked out. "Hang on, Phone, I'm coming to getcha'!" Candace said as she stood up in the boat, which shook it rapidly.

"Candace!" Jeremy cried, but Candace had already dived straight into the river. He gripped tightly to the sides of the boat in fear of it tipping over as it rocked from side to side. Candace's head soon popped up out of the water. She had her phone in her hands.

"Please work! Please work! Please work!" Candace continued to press buttons, "No!"

"Candace, are you-"

"I'm sorry, Jeremy! I have to go! I'll be right back!" Candace said as she climbed onto one of the side ledges. She began running around looking for the nearest exit.

Jeremy sighed and said to himself, "I knew it was too good to be true, but that's my girl."

XX

Phineas was still looking out the window on his side of the tunnel at the city. Isabella was still a little distracted and upset about before.

"Danville looks so different from this angle doesn't it?" Phineas asked.

"Sure…" Isabella said slowly. She then asked nervously though the answer would be obvious, "Phineas, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Phineas turned back to Isabella answered brightly, "Sure! Who hasn't? Like my parents and my sister and-"

"I mean _outside_ of your family," Isabella said.

"Oh. Well then… no," Phineas replied.

XX

Candace had found an emergency exit door and ran through it and up the stairs until she was in the backyard once more. Her clothes were still dripping and she had slipped several times on the steps, however, she was going to stop at nothing. Ferb was sitting on the dock contently reading a book. He looked up to see a drenched Candace run through the gate out to the driveway just in time to see her mom's car pull into the driveway.

Ms. Flynn got out of her car and looked at Candace quite shocked to see her daughter soaking wet.

"Candace? Why on earth are you-"

"Mom! Don't go into the backyard!"

"Um… is today opposite day or something?" Ms. Flynn asked sarcastically.

"No! Listen!" Candace took a deep breath and then explained all in one breath, "Phineas and Ferb built a 'tunnel of love' in the backyard and then Isabella came over and was all like 'whatcha' doin'?' and then the whole time she was trying to tell Phineas that she was in love with him, but he never seemed to get it so I came out and then I told him so he went over to her house and gave her some weeds and asked her out on a date and then they went on their date and they're on their date right now in the tunnel of love and I was on my date with Jeremy and there was a whirlpool and some singing alligators and a Buford in a diaper and then I dropped my phone in the river and you can't come into the yard and bust them because that'll ruin my little brother's very first date so if you could please not get them in trouble that would be great!"

Ms. Flynn blinked a couple of times, completely overwhelmed by Candace's story. "Repeat that?"

"Urgh! Just don't go back there!"

"Candace, you've really gotten me worried. Are you hiding something from me?"

"No! No! Don't look!" Ms. Flynn was heading into the yard. Candace grabbed onto her mother's arm. "No! No don't! Wait. Why am I worried? As soon as you go in there, it'll be out of your sight and I'll have nothing to worry about," Candace said. However, for once, this didn't happen.

Ms. Flynn gasped at the sight of the large entrance to the tunnel and Ferb sitting on the dock.

"Phineas and Ferb made that!"

"Sure. Of course- wait what? No!" Candace cried.

"Wh-where does that tunnel lead to? Ferb! Where's Phineas? What's going on here!" Ms. Flynn exclaimed. Ferb jumped off of the dock and walked over to his mom.

At D.E.I…

Dr. D's elbow hit the dial on the machine. Perry pushed him down to the ground. Doofenshmirtz glanced up at the machine's settings.

"Ooh… that's not good. It looks like the machine's now set to seven hours back and to the entire universe. Why would I even have a setback for that long? That would just bust up the laws of physics even more." Dr. D said.

Perry then got a sudden idea. If he could undo this whole day and set it back to the beginning of this morning, then maybe he could come in early and destroy the machine without Doof noticing. Who knew what type of things this could throw off in the day, but if it was going to put an end to all this complicated mess, then it was worth it.

Perry jumped up onto the top of the machine and reached for the button…

XX

Inside the tunnel, Isabella held Phineas's hands in hers. This was it. A moment she had been waiting for a very long time for now. The two smiled at each other. Isabella leaned in first until her nose was touching Phineas's. Slowly, their lips grew closer to one another and then-

-Beep!-

Friday, 7:00am

It was a bright and sunny summer morning in the Tri-state area. Phineas and Ferb had just woken up and were sitting up in their beds with their pet platypus, Perry lying on the end of Ferb's bed. Their platypus's eyes suddenly widened and he zipped out of the room.

"Well, it looks like Perry's trying to get an early start this morning. Good morning, Ferb," Phineas yawned, "So what's today's project look like?"

Ferb reached over the side of his bed and pulled out a blue print and some notes. He held up the blue print to his brother.

Phineas said, "Oh that's right. We were going to make that whole 'tunnel of love' thing for Candace." Phineas stopped for a moment and then said, "Ferb, I don't know about you, but for some reason, I can't help, but feel we already did this before.

In the meanwhile, Perry didn't even bother stopping at his headquarters. He rushed straight over to D.E.I.

There he found, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sipping some coffee and reading the paper.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing here so early?" Dr. D questioned. That's when it came back to him as he watched Perry run straight for his inator. "Wait! Perry the Platypus! No!"

Perry had already destroyed the machine before Dr. D could do anything. "That is so unfair! Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry simply smiled and exited the building.

"What? That's it? Really? That doesn't even make any- oh what's the use. It was getting old anyway."

Back at the house…

"Does it feel that way to you, Ferb?" Phineas asked looking at the blue prints now in his hands, "You know. That we've done this before?"

Ferb nodded in reply.

Phineas began to tear the blue prints and notes up into shreds. "Well, you know what I say. Always keep moving forward." He then crumpled the shreds into a ball and tossed it into the trash bin on the other side of the bedroom. "Two points! I guess that means we can come up with something else to do today."

Phineas and Ferb hopped out of their beds.

As Phineas walked out of the room he glanced down at the floor to spot a coin in the carpet. He bent over and picked it up. He said, "Hey look! A penny! It must be my lucky day!"

Phineas continued on his way downstairs. However, Ferb stopped and stared at the wall for a moment and said to himself, "Whoa. Déjà vu-ish."

* * *

><p><strong>Omigod! Phineas! No! You've done the same things twice over the summer before! Phineas! Ah well...<strong>

**Please, do NOT hate the story because of this. Like I said, I tried to keep it true to the series. So I don't really want to hear complaints about that. **

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
